The present invention relates generally to couplers for spinal rods and, more particularly, to instruments that clamp the coupler to the spinal rod.
A typical problem with attaching spinal rod connectors to implanted spinal rods is that there is limited space in which to work. This lack of space, in addition to the requirement for accurate location and attachment of the spinal rods and couplers, increases the difficulty and complexity of back operations.
A major problem in attaching couplers to spinal rods is that of applying sufficient force to attach the coupler without damaging the surrounding tissue. The need to prevent tissue damage is critical when operating near the spinal cord. At times, a large amount of pressure is needed, with pinpoint accuracy, to attach the couplers to the spinal rods.
Moreover, the connections between the implanted spinal rods and couplers are required to be extremely tight, without play. The connection between the parts has to be extremely rigid and tight because it would be deleterious to the patient for the couplers and rods to separate while implanted.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems associated with spinal rods and couplers wherein it is desired to provide an instrument for engaging and locating the rod and coupler, and then attaching the rod coupler to the implanted spinal rod by a compression or clamping force.